


The Upper Hand of a Twisted Arm

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 264: Third Doctor Titles, using ‘Inferno’. Set during the Time War.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Upper Hand of a Twisted Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 264: Third Doctor Titles, using ‘Inferno’. Set during the Time War.

The Time War had raged for too long, and everyone involved was aware of it. The Time Lords had come up with an option to end it that the Doctor couldn’t abide. The Doctor had a plan that the Time Lords railed against with every atom of their beings. It should have created a stalemate, but it didn’t.

The Doctor had the upper hand. He was just one man; not an easy target within the whole of time and space.

He acted.

Everything inside the Time Lock disintegrated, accompanied by the screaming of the universe setting itself right. Gallifrey burned.


End file.
